starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rescate de Han Solo
*Salacious B. Crumb† *1 Cazarrecompensas **Boba Fett *Guardias gamorreanos† *Guardias de esquife† **Barada† **Kithaba† **Pote Snitkin† **Pagetti Rook† **Velken Tezeri† **Vedain† *Klaatu† *Vizam† *Wooof† *Hermi Odle *Saelt-Marae *Ree-Yees† *Pateesa† *Sarlacc |bajas1=  |bajas2=*Jabba the Hutt *Bib Fortuna *Salacious B. Crumb''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Todos los guardias de esquife **Barada **Kithaba **Pote Snitkin''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' **Pagetti Rook **Velken Tezeri **Vedain *Casi todos los tripulantes y pasajeros en la barcaza *Klaatu *Vizam *Wooof *Ree-Yees *Varios guardias gamorreanos *Pateesa}} El Rescate de Han Solo, también conocido como la Batalla del Gran Pozo de Carkoon, fue una misión llevada a cabo por miembros de la Alianza para Restaurar la República para rescatar a Han Solo de Jabba el Hutt, quien estaba congelado en carbonita, de Jabba el Hutt. . Los amigos de Solo en la Alianza Rebelde se propusieron encontrar y rescatar al ex contrabandista en el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine. Solo fue liberado por sus amigos, pero el señor del crimen ordenó que fueran ejecutados. Esto llevó a una batalla en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon entre el pequeño grupo de rebeldes y las fuerzas de Jabba. Uno de los rebeldes, la Princesa Leia Organa, mató a Jabba, mientras que Luke Skywalker y los demás lucharon contra los guardias. Con Jabba muerto, los Rebeldes escaparon y regresaron a la Flota Rebelde. Preludio Después de que Darth Vader tendió una trampa a Luke Skywalker en Bespin, Han Solo quedó congelado en carbonita y se lo dio al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett para que pudiera recoger la recompensa que Jabba el Hutt había dado por Solo, a cambio de ayudar a preparar la trampa. Cuando Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca encontraron que Solo estaba detenido, Calrissian se infiltró en el palacio como guardia, y Skywalker viajó a Tatooine, construyéndose un nuevo sable de luz mientras estaba allí. El rescate Infiltrándose en el Palacio de Jabba Llegada de los droides left|thumb|220x220px|C-3PO habla con el droide guardián de Jabba. En preparación para su llegada, Skywalker envió el droide de protocolo C-3PO y el astromecánico R2-D2 (dentro del cual había escondido su sable de luz) al palacio de Jabba, bajo el pretexto de negociar por Solo. Después de ser saludados e interrogados por un droide guardián, fueron detenidos por guardias gamorreanos, liderados por Bib Fortuna. Al decirle a Fortuna que solo le darían el mensaje a Jabba, fueron llevados ante el señor del crimen. R2 reprodujo un mensaje de Skywalker, quien ofreció los droides a cambio del contrabandista, para sorpresa de 3PO. El Hutt, sin embargo, rechazó la oferta, pero aún mantuvo a los droides, ordenándolos a EV-9D9, que les asignó sus trabajos dentro del palacio. 3PO se convirtió en el nuevo traductor del Hutt, mientras que R2 fue asignado para ser un servidor a bordo del Khetanna. Leia y Chewbacca Sabiendo la improbabilidad de que Jabba aceptara la oferta de Luke, Leia Organa, disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh, viajó al palacio del Hutt, trayendo consigo a su Chewbacca, con el pretexto de negociar por la recompensa de la cabeza del wookie. Con un detonador térmico para asegurarse de que él aceptara su trato de 50000 créditos, los dos finalmente se conformaron con un pago de 35000. Más tarde esa noche, cuando la mayoría de la corte parecía estar dormida, Organa se coló en la cámara de audiencias principal de Jabba y liberó a Solo de su encarcelamiento de carbonita. Cuando Han despertó, Leia, todavía disfrazada de Boushh, dijo que tenía la enfermedad de la hibernación, y que su vista regresaría a tiempo. Cuando Han preguntó quién había venido a rescatarlo, Leia reveló que ella era "alguien que lo amaba" y se besaron. Sin embargo, justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de escapar del palacio, escucharon, para su horror, el sonido de Jabba riéndose. Una cortina en una pared fue retirada, revelando a Jabba y varios miembros de su corte, habiendo anticipado el intento de Organa de liberar a Solo. El contrabandista intentó negociar con el señor del crimen, ofreciéndole pagar el triple de lo que debía, pero Jabba se negó, harto de las demoras de Solo. Ordenó llevar al capitán a su prisión, donde se reunió con Chewbacca. Organa, por otro lado, se convirtió en la nueva esclava del Hutt, ya que Oola, su predecesora, había sido devorada por Pateesa, el rancor de Jabba. Skywalker luego se aventuró al palacio. Después de pasar a los guardias gamorreanos estrangulándolos con la Fuerza, y Fortuna con un truco mental, se encontró frente a Jabba. Intentando coaccionar al señor del crimen para que dejara a sus amigos con un truco mental, descubrió que los Hutts eran inmunes a tales manipulaciones. Habiendo fracasado en su plan primario, Skywalker tomó telequineticamente un bláster de los cazarrecompensas que lo rodeaban, con la intención de hacer que Jabba cooperará por la fuerza. Sin embargo, Jabba activó una trampilla que lo dejó caer en el pozo del rancor, aunque arrastró a un guardia gamorreano con él. El pozo del Rancor Los dos cayeron en el pozo, y una puerta en el otro lado del pozo se levantó. Cuando Pateesa salió, el guardia trató de escapar, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil; la bestia se comió el gamorreano de un mordisco. El rancor luego dirigió su atención a Skywalker, quien, aunque era incapaz de evitar el agarre de la criatura, logró agarrar un hueso del suelo. Cuando el rancor levantó a Skywalker hasta sus mandíbulas, el joven Jedi alojó el hueso en la boca de Pateesa, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para dejar caer a Skywalker. Se escondió temporalmente en un rincón en la pared antes de correr bajo el rancor a la puerta desde la que había venido, pero ese extremo del pozo tampoco implicaba una salida. Con Pateesa acercándose rápidamente, Skywalker notó un interruptor en su lado de la puerta. Cuando el rancor pasó bajo la puerta, el Jedi lanzó una calavera al control, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara sobre el cuello de la criatura, matándola de inmediato. Sorprendido, Malakili, Giran y otro guardia entraron en el pozo. Mientras el guardia aseguraba a Skywalker, Malakili confirmó la muerte de Pateesa y lloró con Giran. Enfurecido, Jabba hizo que trajeran a Solo y Chewbacca, y les ordenó, junto con Skywalker, que los echaran al Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Carkoon thumb|220x220px|Luke Skywalker es empujado hacia el pozo por una vibro-hacha. Los prisioneros fueron llevados al foso en un esquife de carga Bantha II, con otro esquife de seguridad, y Jabba y su corte mirando desde su barcaza de lujo, el Khetanna. En la tabla del esquife, Skywalker advirtió a Jabba que era su última oportunidad de evitar la muerte, una amenaza que el señor del crimen ignoró. Saludando a R2-D2, el joven Jedi saltó de la tabla, agarrándose a la tabla mientras caía y volviendo a saltar sobre el esquife. Cuando aterrizó, R2 lanzó el sable de luz de su maestro a la mano de espera de su amo. Skywalker activó el arma rápidamente y comenzó a reducir a los guardias en el esquife, golpeando a varios en el pozo en el proceso. left|thumb|177x177px|Luke Skywalker empuña su sable de luz Calrissian también ayudó a acabar con algunos guardias, pero fue derribado por un tiro desde el Khetanna. Para complicar aún más las cosas, Fett se lanzó al skiff requisado y rápidamente se enfrentó a Skywalker. El Jedi cortó rápidamente el bláster del cazarrecompensas por la mitad, ya que estaba dirigido a él, solo para que Fett le lanzara un whipcord a Skywalker; sin embargo, cortó rápidamente el cable, y en el mismo golpe desvió otra explosión de la barcaza de la nave, deshabilitando temporalmente a Fett. Cuando el otro esquife se giró, el joven Jedi se adelantó y comenzó a acabar con los guardias a bordo, sin darse cuenta de que Fett se estaba levantando y apuntando con su guantelete a Skywalker. Solo, que había agarrado un vibro-hacha para ayudar a Calrissian, fue alertado de que Fett estaba detrás de él por Chewbacca, y con pánico giró el hacha, causando que el jetpack de Fett fallara y lo lanzará al pozo del Sarlacc. thumb|214x214px|Leia Organa estrangula a Jabba. Mientras tanto, a bordo del Khetanna, Organa, aprovechando el caos, cerró las ventanas de la barcaza y procedió a ahogar a Jabba con su cadena, un acto que tomó todas sus fuerzas. Solo, mientras tanto, había alcanzado el hacha sobre la cubierta del esquife para ayudar a Calrissian, solo para otro disparo desde la barcaza de vela para paralizar el esquife, enviando a Calrissian fuera del alcance. Solo, ahora con Chewbacca sosteniéndose de los pies, continuó tratando de alcanzar a Calrissian, pero el Sarlacc había envuelto uno de sus tentáculos alrededor de sus pies, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia sus fauces. Skywalker, notando el pesado fuego que el esquife estaba tomando desde el Khetanna, saltó hacia él y luchó para llegar a la cubierta superior, deshabilitando al artillero y a varios otros guardias. Mientras tanto, con el Sarlacc tirando de los pies de su amigo, Solo, después de que Chewbacca le entregó un bláster, y de haber obtenido lo suficiente para apuntar correctamente, disparó el tentáculo, lo que le permitió agarrar a Calrissian y agarrar el vibro-hacha , después de lo cual Solo lo ayudó a subir a la cubierta del bote. R2, mientras tanto, rompió las cadenas de Organa después de haber estrangulado a su antiguo maestro, y se dio cuenta de que Salicious B. Crumb estaba arrancando los fotorreceptores de C-3PO, sorprendió al mono-lagarto, liberando al droide de protocolo. Mientras tanto, Organa se dirigió hacia la cubierta superior, donde apuntó el cañón principal de la barcaza a la cubierta, mientras que Skywalker remataba a los guardias, y su mano mecánica sufría daños en el proceso. Los droides se arrojaron por la borda, medio enterrados en la arena, mientras que Skywalker y Organa se balanceaban hacia el esquife después de activar el cañón. El grupo de rebeldes recogió a los droides usando abrazaderas magnéticas en el esquife, y salió a toda velocidad cuando el Khetanna explotó. Consecuencias La muerte de Jabba anunció la desaparición de cualquier cosa que se pareciera a la ley en Tatooine, y la disolución de su cartel. Los cortesanos que se habían quedado en su palacio pensaron que un nuevo Hutt vendría a ocupar su lugar, pero cuando uno no apareció, eventualmente se alejaron, con el maestro de bestias Malakili siendo uno de los últimos en irse. La ley finalmente regresaría gracias a Cobb Vanth, un sheriff que encontró una armadura mandaloriana corroída en un Reptador de las Arenas Jawa, y la usó para llevar la ley al mundo sin ley. Muchos de los esclavos hutt también fueron liberados debido a la muerte de Jabba, llevando a una de las especies esclavizada más prominentemente por los hutts: los Niktos y a admirar a Organa por haber matado al señor del crimen, dándole el nombre de "Extermina-hutts". El Sarlacc fue parcialmente desenterrado por la explosión del Khetanna, lo que llevó a Jawas a abrir sus tubos de estoma en busca de rescate. Entre bastidores *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' Apariciones no canónicas * Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * Notas y referencias |Han Solo Han Solo Categoría:Cultura de Tatooine Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Batallas de los hutts